Cassie
by psychopheobe
Summary: It's about a new girl in town moving in next to the Curtis written in her point of view (1 year after the death of jonny and dally)
1. New suroundings

Light. It came fluttering in through the rips and holes in the ancient curtains. I lay as still as a rock on the soft mattress trying not to cry. I tried my hardest to take in my new surroundings. My bedroom was the size of a closet and it probably was one. I honestly never thought that city life would be so different.  
  
Now that I'm no longer on our farm in Australia, but instead in an old run- down house in America, I miss my parents so much more than when I was in familiar surroundings. Mum and dad died more than two weeks ago, but I still feel like I'm living in a nightmare. Everything passed like a dream gone horribly wrong. The sight of our blue Holden hugging the old oak tree will stay in my mind forever. After their tragic deaths everyone hounded me, but luckily my sister came to my rescue and organized everything. After all was settled, I left the country with my only sister, Jessie to live with her in America.  
  
A knock on the door snapped my out of my memories. "Cassie, you awake yet?" This was followed immediately by the spluttering of eggs and the crashing of plates and forks as they met the floor. Then came the retreating footsteps from my door and an annoyed voice saying: "Oh Devon, look what you've done". There were also the clattering of plates and utensils as a new load was being added to a sink of unwashed dishes and the crackling of the plastic bag as the egg and whatever other foods were dropped into the bin.  
  
By that point, I had had enough of laying still in semi-darkness and semi- silence. So, I got dressed and opened the door to be met by a tiny passageway my sister calls a corridor. I turned left and walked into the kitchen/dining room.  
  
Jessie was talking common sense to Devon and Devon, her two years old son, was sitting in his chair pretending like he understands exactly what his mother is saying. Jessie is five years over, but her life after she left home has been a very bumpy ride. Jessie left home after her HSC to go studying in America, but along the way she fell in love with the wrong guy and became pregnant with his baby, Devon. She had to quit university, as she loved children too much to give up her firstborn. With finally some luck, she was able to find a receptionist job in a law firm.  
  
Jessie has straight strawberry hair matched with bright green eyes. Jessie look a lot like mum and acts like dad, while I on the other hand look like dad, with my dark blue eyes and chestnut hair and act exactly like mum when she was younger. Yep, I'm your typical tomboy. 


	2. Neighbours

"'Morning Cass." Jessie announced brightly. "I was just going over to the neighbours for a minute. You should come with me." "Okay" I said dully.  
  
By neighbours, I discovered, Jess meant those to the right, since the house is placed on the corner of an intersection. The neighbour's place was as ancient as my sister's, but it appeared to be a lot tidier. Unlike Jessie's front lawn, they had very neatly timed lawn and unlike Jessie's exterior walls, their paint was not peeling. Their porch was old, but like everything else, it was neat and tidy.  
  
To my surprise, when we walked up to the door, my sister did not bother knocking but simply walked in. "How strange" I thought, "Didn't Americans lock their doors?" "Anyone awake yet?" Jessie yelled into the living room. "Yeah, in here." Boomed a male voice in reply. Surely if anyone was still asleep in this house they would be wide-awake after that exchange I thought to myself. As we followed that voice through the living room, I noticed that the interior was definitely as tidy as the exterior. Jeans, socks, shoes and shirts were lying every, on the floor, the couch, the lamp.  
  
At last the voice had led us into the kitchen where a tall muscular young man, dressed in a very tight shirt and jeans was frying an egg. "Hey Darry" Jessie said. "Oh hey Jessie" he said turning to face us. "What's up?" He was very good-looking, he was about twenty-three, but he may be younger. He had charming light blue eyes that sparkled when he laid eyes on Jessie. Although he did not look much older than Jessie, he had seriousness about him; it looked as if the whole world's burden was set on his shoulders.  
  
"This is really embarrassing, but I'm clean out of milk" Jessie said. Out of that simple sentence, a whole conversation had blossomed. I had lost it when they started talking politics. How borrowing milk can turn into a discussion on politics I will never know, but somehow they had managed it. After almost five minutes of standing there looking dumb, Jessie remembered me. She then introduced me to Darry Curtis and then told me to wait for her in the living room.  
  
I sat down on the couch after removing a shoe, a sock and a very muddy pair of pants. As I sat and flipped through the pages of a copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird", a boy about my age stomped in wearing only underwear. He looked still sleepy and was completely unaware of anyone in the room, that is, of course, until he saw me. When he did finally notice me in the room he was stunned and went crimson. He then retraced his steps and retreated back to his room. 


	3. Ponyboy

After a few minutes, the boy came back into the room, only this time he had jeans and an old shirt on. Not knowing what to do before breakfast, he sat down on the other end of the sofa. I didn't have anything to do myself, so I thought a conversation would be nice. He looked like the shy type, so I made the first move.

"Hi my name is Cassie, what's yours?" I asked brightly, then secretly cursing myself for sounding like a complete bimbo.

"Ponyboy" he answered.

"Well that's an original name."

"Thanks"

Then came the awkward silence.

"So are you're Jessie's sister?" he asked politely

"Um...yeah, we don't really look alike though" then I look at his face, I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he took a good look at me. Hell, why do I even care what he thinks, I'm not trying to please him.

"So what's school like here?" believe me, the last thing I wanted to talk about was school, but Ponyboy...or whatever his name was gave me no choice! He was dead silent. I just assumed he was the studious type since, well, most other types would be a lot more talkative. Then a thought struck me, maybe it was just me.

"um, it's alright...so u going to high school?" he replied.

Well, at least that got him talking! Halleluiah!

"yeah, at least I think so. Because I went to high school in Australia, but apparently the American system is different".

And with that Jessie finally finished 'getting the milk' and we left. About time too! I was starving and craving to sometime by myself.


End file.
